cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor
Connor was a Human who debuted on the first episode of . He was a student and football player who often bullied Landon Kirby. He was killed by an arachne who then took his form to blend into the school. Throughout Legacies Series Season One Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn Connor is seen at the annual charity flag football game where the boarding school plays against the local public high school, Mystic Falls High School. He plays in the game and actively flouts his athletic abilities as he believes that the Salvatore school will lose like in previous games. He's also very prejudice against those who attend the boarding school for their supposed reputation for troubled rich kids. We're Being Punked, Pedro Connor throws a milkshake on Lizzie while she's doing community service for the fight she caused at the loss of the charity game. Later on it is revealed that he's cheating on his girlfriend with her best friend. Later at night he planned to meet up with them to vandalize the boarding school, but is the first to end up as the victim of an unknown monster. Hope is Not the Goal Connor attends school and witnesses the arrival of several Salvatore boarding school students, an exchange program meant to improve relations between the two rival schools. Sometime during the events of the day, an unknown monster attacks and kills Connor and wears his skin as a disguise. With the monster defeated, his and Dana Lilien's death are explained as a mountain lion attack, which Sasha was the only survivor of. There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True Lizzie makes a wish to Ablah wishing that Alaric never created the Salvatore boarding school. In the resulting wish reality, Connor is alive and dating Josie Saltzman. Lizzie, however, witnesses him cheating on her sister with Dana, who also because of the wish, is alive. With Lizzie's last wish, effectively reseting reality to Lizzie never meeting Ablah, it is assumed that Connor is still deceased. Personality Connor's personality appeared to conform to stereotypical 'jock' attitudes; Connor was rude to Landon Kirby and refused to tip him whilst also mocking him. Connor, attending Mystic Falls High School, a public school, seemed to have a prejudice against those who attended the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, a private school. Connor also showed this prejudice when he threw his milkshake on Lizzie Saltzman while she was serving community service. Furthermore, Connor showed no care for the emotions of those he was close to, and planned to cheat on his girlfriend without dismay. Physical Appearance He had an athletic build with short dirty brown hair and green eyes. He was seen wearing his football jacket and shirts that showed his school team on it. Relationships * Connor and Sasha (Former Girlfriend) * Connor and Dana (Former Friends/Former Allies/Former Lovers) * Connor and Landon (Former Enemies) Appearances Legacies Season 1 * This is the Part Where You Run (Archive footage) * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal (Death) * Malivore (Indirectly mentioned) * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True (Wish reality) Name * Connor is from the Gaelic name "Conchobhar", meaning lover of hounds.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Connor_(given_name) Trivia * Prior to his death and Lizzie's wish, Connor was cheating on Sasha with Dana Lilien. In the wish reality, he's cheating on Josie with Dana, though when Lizzie confronts Josie about it, she's in denial about the truth. References See also }} Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters